Talk:Knuckles the Echidna VS Yoshi/@comment-30343484-20170109212726/@comment-26374068-20170110233626
> The rivalry already started No, it has not. I'm going to have this conversation as calmly as I can, so go ahead and tell me how bad of a debater I am after this, alright? Anyway, again, no it has not. Mario VS Sonic is a very touchy subject, in some cases more so than Goku VS Superman. But that doesn't mean every opposing fan HAS to fight. I've made friends with PLENTY of Sonic supporters--Cropfist and Bigthecat are just two I can name off the top of my head. I've had heated debates with both if them; doesn't mean we hate each other. We don't HAVE to fight just because of what side we're on. Unless, you want that. In which case, fine. > 9 times out of 10 the Mario character would win for a fact You are right, I won't deny that. Why? Because, now please keep in mind I think WAY higher towards Mario characters than most people on this entire wiki, the Mario characters, no scratch that, the damn franchise is overpowered. If I was to make Super Dimentio VS Lord English--which I believe to be a REALLY close battle, and then make Super Dimentio win, can you IMAGINE the hate I'd get? I make battles that other people believe to be close--so I don't get hate--and then make the Mario character win. I can't make the battles I feel are close with Mario characters because of--and no I am NOT trying to attention seek--because of an HONEST phobia of it. I'm trying to MAKE a reputation, not destroy it. And people just, never believe me and my research, so please tell me, what's the point? Why should I make battles that I feel are close, battles that allow Mario characters to lose, if all I'll get is ridicule? Or get ignored? Tell me. If you cannot, then maybe you'll understand why. > Because he uses the 'there's no Mario canon' excuse. ... > Excuse >'EXCUSE' Not all of my battles use this "excuse." And do you seriously downplay it to an "excuse" when Shigeru Miyamoto HIMSELF makes it a fact? Perhaps I'm not the one that needs refined research. > Overly exaggerated research What, you don't like it? I was never forcing you to read them, bro. I'm sorry if you don't like them, but an argument like that isn't going to change the way I think. So please, I'm sorry if I come off rude, but please make constructive critisism from now on. Insulting my research doesn't flinch my stand point any. In fact, it makes me grip it even harder. > Ripped the ending straight from Donkey Kong VS Knuckles Welp. Sans & I decided to use a similar format--using the Knuckles Rap and making it stop as a type of tension-building device--to make the battle more interesting. I just so happened to believe that DK VS Knuckles used it well. And as a side note, I'm sorry bro, but I can't telepathically know you hate that battle. Spoilers, I disagree with it as well. Didn't make it a bad battle. In addition, I don't Superman like lobotimizing Goku; there are battles on this wiki that end with lobotimization, but the author didn't know I hate the technique. Do I blame them for something they didn't know? Of course not. That's that wrong thing to do.